super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael, Franklin and Trevor
Michael de Santa, Trevor Phillips, and Franklin Clinton are 3 of the main protagonists of the Grand Theft Auto Series. They made their first appearance in GTA V, where they were the playable characters. Character Description Ten years after faking his death, former bank robber, Michael catches a former gang member, Franklin, attempting to repossess his son's new vehicle. After getting his revenge on the car dealer, Michael soon develops a friendship with Franklin and the two become partners in a jewelry store heist. Following the heist, MIchael's old associate, Trevor, recongizes his friend on the news and tracks him down. After a few rocky robberies and heated arguments, Michael, Trevor, and Franklin put their skills together to commit the most dynamic heists in San Andreas' history. In Super Smash Bros. IV Michael, Franklin and Trevor appear in Super Smash Bros. IV as an whole playable character. They play similiar to the Pokemon Trainer in Brawl, that is, they can change characters every time. Also, even if they are different characters, all of them have the same Final Smash... BUT from different perspectives. Let me explain: Michael, Franklin and Trevor's final smash is a heist. The warmup animation includes them running from a bank (similiar to the Blaine County Savings Bank) and sirens can be heard in the background. *'Michael' is behind a barrier throwing grenades repeatedly into the stage at random locations. *'Trevor' arrives in a bank truck with Lamar. A little later they stop and Trevor comes out of the truck with a minigun, and begins to fire itinto the stage. (Similiar to The Paleto Score) *'Franklin' is sitting afar with a sniper rifle and can pick off the opponents from a 1st person view. (Similiar to the mission "Three's Company") Going with one character will mean that the other two are controlled by the computer. However, they aren't that useful for obvious reasons, but will still earn you some damage. Fortunately for the oppoents this super doesn't last very long as it is one of the best. Now, onto the moves themselves. Moveset 'Michael's Moves' Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Michael performs a simple 3 hit punch combo. *'Forward:' Michael hits the opponent with a Baseball Bat. Michael strikes the opponent with his Pool Cue. *'Up:' Michael does an uppercut. *'Down: '''Michael slides on the ground. *'Dash Attack:' Michael rolls forwards. *'Forward Smash:' Michael will take a stroke with his club. *'Up Smash: Michael flips his bike on air, hitting the opponent. *'''Down Smash: Michael shoots his Stun Gun downwards. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Michael does a jump kick. *'Forward Air:' Michael slams a baseball bat downwards. *'Back Air:' Michael turns around and does the same as his Forward Air move. *'Up Air:' Michael shoots upwards. *'Down Air:' Michael stomps multiple times beneath him. Grabs & Throws *'Grab Pummel:' Michael snaps the opponent's neck. Forward Throw: Michael kicks and then punches the opponent's face. *'Back Throw:' Michael pushes the opponent backwards and kicks then in their back. *'Up Throw:' Michael kicks the opponent in the crotch and then uppercuts him. *'Down Throw:' Michael kneels the opponet into the leg and then in the face. Other Moves *'Floor (Back):' Michael pushes himself up and shoots the opponent. *'Floor (Front):' Michael does a small sweep. *'Floor (Trip):' Michael punches the opponent's feet and sends them to the ground. Special Moves 'Franklin's Moves' Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Franklin does some quick slashes with a pocket knife in quick succession. *'Forward:' Franklin lunges forward and performs a powerful punch. *'Up:' Franklin takes his knife and stabs upwards. *'Down: '''Franklin will perform an underarm punch. *'Dash Attack:' Franklin will drop kick into the air. *'Forward Smash:' Franklin sends Chop to attack the opponent. *'Up Smash: Franklin flips upwards with his motorcycle. *'''Down Smash: Franklin briefly fires his Micro SMG at the ground. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Franklin does a quich stab with his knife. *'Forward Air:' Franklin grabs a Crowbar and hits it on an nearby opponent. *'Back Air:' Franklin turns around and does the same as his Forward Air move. *'Up Air:' Franklin stabs upwards. *'Down Air:' Franklin slams to the ground with a Crowbar. Grabs & Throws *'Grab Pummel:' Franklin stabs the opponent in the crotch. Forward Throw: Franklin pushes the opponent and kicks them away. *'Back Throw:' Franklin pushes the opponent backwards and kicks then in their back. *'Up Throw:' Franklin hits the opponents with a golf club, acting like an uppercut. *'Down Throw:' Franklin pushes the opponent into the ground. Other Moves *'Floor (Back):' Franklin pushes himself up and kicks the opponent. *'Floor (Front):' Franklin does a small slide. *'Floor (Trip):' Franklin punches the opponent's feet and sends them to the ground. Special Moves 'Trevor's Moves' Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Trevor does 3 consecutive swipes with a smashed bottle *'Forward:' Trevor hits the opponent with a Baseball Bat. *'Up:' Trevor does an upward slash with a crowbar. *'Down: '''Trevor slides on the ground. *'Dash Attack:' Trevor hits the opponent with a nightstick. *'Forward Smash:' Trevor does an overhead swing with a giant wrench. *'Up Smash: ' Trevor swings his wrench from his feet, over his head, to behind him. Also powerful, long-ranged, and slow (weaker but faster than his forward smash). *'Down Smash:' Trevor shoots a shotgun downwards. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Trevor does a jump kick. *'Forward Air:' Trevor grabs his wrench and hits the opponent in the face. *'Back Air:' Trevor turns around and does the same as his Forward Air move. *'Up Air:' Trevor throws an beer bottle upwards. *'Down Air:' Trevor slams to the ground with a crowbar. Grabs & Throws *'Grab Pummel:' Trevor grabs the opponent by the neck. '''Forward Throw:' Trevor does a front kick. *'Back Throw:' Trevor pushes the opponent backwards and kicks then in their back. *'Up Throw:' Chuck grabs the opponent's head with a Croupier Stick and kicks him/her in the head. *'Down Throw:' Trevor eletrocutes the enemy with battery clamps. Other Moves *'Floor (Back):' Trevor pushes himself up and kicks the opponent. *'Floor (Front):' Trevor does a small slide. *'Floor (Trip):' Trevor punches the opponent's feet and sends them to the ground. Special Moves Taunts Michael's Taunts *'Up: '''Michael points his finger in an angry manner, saying "Eyefind me, punk. I run this place!" *'Down:' Michael throws a game controller across the stage as he yells in anger. *'Side:' Michael mops the floor and says "How'd I end up here?" Franklin's Taunts *'Up: ' Franklin attempts to call Chop, but Chop refuses. *'Down:' Franklin does a few push-ups. *'Side:' Franklin eats from a bag of chips. Trevor's Taunts *'Up: Trevor briefly drives around on a scooter, saying "Scooter brother! Where's my scoooter-brother?" *'''Down: Trevor breaks a street performer's guitar on the ground. *'Side:' Trevor jokingly does random kung fu poses. Selection Sound Sirens can be heard. On-Screen Appearance *Michael arrives in the stage with a bicycle. *Franklin arrives in his motorcycle. *Trevor arrives in the "TP Industries" helicopter. Cheer TBA. Victory Poses *The three characters drive off in a car as sirens are heard in the background. *Michael and Franklin have a drink as Trevor is seen doing victory poses in the background. *The three characters go their separate ways. Music *'Classic Mode Credits: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzKvPrIPVbE *'Victory Jingle: ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67QZFukVVjk (1:17 - 1:23) Event Matches *'Event No. 30: Newcomers!:' You fight the newcomers to the Super Smash Bros series. *'Event No. 28: The Time's Come:''' As an unswitchable Franklin, you fight Michael and Trevor in Los Santos. All characters are uneble to switch. While Franklin has 2 stocks, Michael end Trevor have only one. Costumes TBA Trophy Description Michael, Franklin and Trevor have their own separate trophies that are awarded each time Classic mode is completed with them on any difficulty. Michael TBA Franklin TBA Trevor TBA *Grand Theft Auto V, 2013 Raiden's Smash Taunt Michael Franklin Trevor Trivia *They are the second trio to be in Super Smash Bros. History: the first being the pokemon trainer. Category:Grand Theft Auto Series Category:Characters Category:JPBrigatti